Assassin
by Neuer Marco
Summary: Sasuke loses in his final battle against Naruto, now he is given a new opportunity, Sasuke must choose what to do, whether to destroy the world or help him.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not responsible for any character used.**

Chapter 1: Banishment

Valley of the end.

The Great War was coming to an end, but the battle was not over.

Sasuke a young man wrapped in darkness and hatred, wanted to destroy Konoha along with the whole world and rebuild it.

The other was Naruto a kind and peaceful young man, he wanted to bring his best friend back to the Village and create a world of peace where war did not exist.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, both knew what was going to happen.

In the past were Ashura and Indra, then Madara and Hashirama were now Naruto and Sasuke.

And all those battles had ended in only one way.

But Naruto wanted to change that story, he wanted this battle to end once and for all.

They both said their last words and quickly charged one against the other.

"I propose a deal," said a female voice.

They both collided.

First they started with Taijutsu but then they went on to more destructive and powerful techniques.

"I will not accept that," said a male voice.

Naruto and Sasuke summoned Susanoo and a clone of Kurama.

Returning quickly to combat.

"You are too stubborn," said the female voice.

Naruto with Rasengan and Sasuke with Chidori collided, creating a huge explosion.

"Is that you do not realize, you tried to give all the power to one to try to maintain balance but you failed"

Sasuke backslide and quickly absorbed much of the Tailed Beast Chakra.

Naruto created more clones of Kurama.

Both exchanged their thoughts before going back to fight.

"After, you tried to divide the power but again you failed" the female voice said angrily.

"I said no"

Sasuke and Naruto loaded their most powerful techniques.

Arrow of Indra on the part of Sasuke and Super Big Ball Rasen Shuriken and Ball Beast with Tail on the part of Naruto.

Both fired.

"He is my son"

"You do not realize that both are not tolerated between them, the two are opposing forces that do not attract each other, they are always in conflict, it will always end the same"

The explosion left a scar in the world.

No one could survive that, but incredibly two figures fell from the sky.

Naruto and Sasuke were not willing to give up and continued with the fight but this time to pure blow and kicks.

"I trust Naruto to change that ending, I believe in him."

"You're wasting a powerful talent, Hagoromo" said the female voice.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to exchange blows until the afternoon.

They both said and exchanged their last thoughts.

Quickly Sasuke lit Chidori and Naruto created Rasengan.

Quickly both charged and collided.

Neither of them backed away, they were not willing to give ground.

But Sasuke was surprised when Chidori it went out , he had run out of Chakra.

'Then this is the end' he thought.

Naruto was shocked when Sasuke's Chidori went off and started heading towards Sasuke's chest.

'No, stop' Naruto thought

'Noooooo, please stop for' Naruto thought alarmed, but for some strange reason he could not stop.

But it was too late.

Hagoromo looked sadly at the scene, a tear fell on his face.

'Damn,' the woman watching the fight from a distance thought angrily.

Rasengan pierced Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke spat blood.

"Ha,... after all ... ... I could not ... defeat you in the end" Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Why ... did it have to end like this? It was supposed ... that ... I had to defeat you ... and take you back to Konoha "Naruto said through tears.

"That ... it's impossible, ... one of the two ... had to die, ... it was you ... or it was me, ... ... but there was no other option"

"Cut that shit,... there's always another option"

"Although ... you would have achieved it ... nothing would be the same again"

"How could you know that?"

"Because ... I was not going to stop,... I was going to get ... my revenge, ... but now ... I will not be able to get it"

"Ha,... I've always ... I hated you ... I still do ... but ... at least ... now I can see ... back to me ..."

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ... wake up do not die" Naruto shrieked through tears.

Sasuke released his last breath.

"I will not lose this valuable opportunity"

Immediately the woman disappeared and looked for what little remained of Sasuke's existence.

The woman appeared in a dark and empty world where those who had the bad fortune go there to wait until they disappear from their very existence.

After a while, the woman found what she was looking for, what little remained of Sasuke.

The woman smiled with satisfaction, she being a goddess quickly created a new body.

After his death he expected to meet his family, but everything Sasuke had felt was empty, he could not see anything or the place was very dark, he did not know.

Sasuke also felt very light, could not move, seemed to have no body, he also felt that his existence was quickly vanishing.

But suddenly he felt a pull and to his surprise he felt a strong blow.

After that he felt a warmth that he had never felt before.

He quickly opened his eyes.

Sasuke observed the place and discovered that he was lying on a bed with white clothes in a white room.

"I see you've woken up," said a female voice.

Sasuke turned to see the owner of the voice.

She was a very beautiful woman, with a well-formed body, her long black hair, her eyes were light blue, she wore a black tunic.

She was at the entrance of the room, she had a smile.

Sasuke tried to reach for his sword but discovered that he did not have it.

"Quiet, I do not plan on hurting you," said the woman.

"Who are you?" I ask in a cold, angry voice.

"Do not you recognize me? That can be considered a blasphemy, but knowing that this is your first time you see me, I can not blame you. I have many names but in your world you call me Kami. "

"Kami?" Sasuke asked surprised, 'It's true how I did not notice'.

"Yes, do not you believe me?" I ask with a playful smile.

Sasuke quickly calmed down and used his mask cold and emotionless.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The woman observed Sasuke, looking for any sign of emotion.

But he found nothing, she smiled a lot happier.

"If you think I brought you here to torment you, you're wrong."

"What?".

"You have great power and determination, although you chose the wrong paths, everything was meant to end that way, I just could not let go of a great talent like you," said the woman.

"What do you mean?".

"From the death of your clan, to becoming a Hollow and then with your final battle, everything was meant to be like that, but Hagoromo thought that Naruto would change that but he was wrong, now I am giving you this opportunity to live a life in my world".

"Why?".

"My world is very boring, so I want you to go and give me some entertainment, you can choose the path you want, from destroying and killing, to protect and help others, and well what do you say? Do you accept? "

Sasuke watched her and analyzed the pros and cons there was.

After a few minutes I make a decision.

"I agree".

The woman smiled, "Very well," he said as, with some of his power, he transported Sasuke's belongings to the bed in the room.

Sasuke approached and picked up the most important thing that his sword had.

Sasuke pulled the sword from and watched the edge of his sword shining.

Then he put it back in its case.

"I see you're happy," said the woman.

Quickly Sasuke put on his clothes and his weapons.

"I'm ready".

"Okay, I hope you give me a good show" said the woman, while creating a portal.

Sasuke walked towards the portal.

"What's wrong with my powers?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you have died, you will not have them completely, but in the end they will return."

"All good".

"What can I find in this world of yours?"

"You'll have to find out."

Sasuke did not say anything else and entered the portal.

'There was no fear in his eyes, interesting, I'm sure you'll give me a good show Uchiha Sasuke'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival.

Sasuke opened his eyes and was greeted by a bright light, but slowly he cleared and quickly observed the place.

Sasuke was in a dark forest, slowly getting up and walking in a random direction.

Sasuke walked for several hours until he happened to run into a small town.

Now, at night, Sasuke was watching from the dark forest, people were doing their daily routine, thinking about going to town and getting information.

But suddenly people started screaming and running.

Sasuke watched closely and saw in the distance a group of hungry wolves that began to attack and devour people.

Sasuke stood still and just watched, a loud scream from a woman could be heard and slowly Sasuke directed his gaze towards the woman.

Sasuke could see a mother who held her daughter in her arms and screamed for help, it she was surrounded by a wall behind and two wolves in front.

The little girl cried in fear.

'Please have someone help us, please ...'

One of the wolves quickly pounced on the woman and her daughter but was cut in half and fell to the ground.

The girl looked up and saw a young man between sixteen and eighteen with a sword in his hand.

Sasuke looked at the other wolf who simply started to growl in fury.

The wolf quickly ran towards Sasuke trying to kill him but was beheaded.

The other wolves began to appear, mouths bloody with human blood.

Sasuke just watched the herd began to growl, quickly three wolves rushed at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged and killed two of a single cut but the third managed to dodge and managed to distract Sasuke.

The rest of the pack slowly began to surround him.

Sasuke watched the herd that quickly rushed at him, but he was ready and he smiled, in his hand began to run electricity.

Surprisingly much of the pack of wolves were electrocuted and fell dead.

The rest of the pack could only see, everyone growled but the leader of the pack gave Sasuke a challenging look.

Both exchanged looks, and quickly the wolf howled and barked at the others, the rest of the herd stopped growling, turned and began to run into the forest.

The alpha male stopped and looked once more at the pack killer, before returning with what was left of his group.

Sasuke only saw the withdrawal of the wolf pack, slowly turned to the two women behind him.

"Thank you very much, thank you very much ..." said the adult woman, as she cried.

Sasuke just nodded, quickly turned around and saw the people who started coming out of hiding places.

People watched Sasuke and the bodies that were around him, Sasuke was ready to escape.

But suddenly the people shouted for joy and went to embrace their savior.

"That was incredible…".

"Thank you very much, I really thank you."

"You saved us" shouted people between joy and happiness.

"All calm, young man, thank you very much, you have saved many people, if there is anything we could do to compensate for that ..." said an old but kind man.

'He must be the leader of this town' Sasuke thought.

"I just want a place to rest for tonight, tomorrow morning I'll leave" Sasuke said in a respectful voice towards the old man.

"No problem, I'll give you one of the best rooms."

Sasuke nodded calmly but still attentive in case he got a trap.

The old man took Sasuke to a house where he led him to a large room.

"Soon they will give you food, while you should rest a little, see you later".

Sasuke saw the old man leave the room, slowly lay on the bed and relaxed his muscles.

After a while of waiting, a young woman entered the room with a tray full of food.

The young woman left the tray on a table and proceeded to retire.

Sasuke watched the food and prepared to eat quietly.

The next day.

Sasuke opened his eyes and got up from the bed and saw a new tray full of food.

Sasuke again prepared to eat a little before leaving.

After a while, Sasuke left the house, outside was the old man seeing the sky.

"I see you've slept well," said the old man.

"Yes, but it's time to go, thank you very much for the hospitality" Sasuke said as he passed the old man.

"Take this".

Sasuke saw a small bag

"Inside there is a bit of food for the trip and a map that will guide you to the Imperial Capital."

Sasuke grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"But I suggest you be careful with that place, a great evil lurks that city which affects the rest" said the old man.

Sasuke shrugged, turned to leave.

The old man gave Sasuke one last look, while Sasuke went into the dark forest.

"Good luck".

Several hours later

Sasuke walked down a dirt road that would supposedly lead him to the Capital.

"A great evil?, It will be interesting, I hope there are strong opponents" he said with a small smile.

In the distance you could see the huge city.

Sasuke started running towards the huge city.

After several minutes Sasuke was inside the great Imperial Capital.

When Sasuke entered the city he could feel hostility and darkness, felt several looks on him.

Sasuke ignored the looks, and decided to walk through the city, discovered a lot of posters with some names.

"Night Raid" said Sasuke.

"They are a group of assassins that terrorizes the Imperial Capital," said a female voice.

Sasuke turned to the woman.

She was a girl with white skin, amber eyes and blonde hair somewhat short messed, she wore a scarf around his neck, similarly his torso was covered by a black top tight to the body that reaches only to the middle of his waist, leaving a large part of his figure visible, on his arms he wears two wide sleeves connected to golden metallic bracelets.

The lower section of his outfit was made up of a round buckle belt that supports a Cowboy style trousers, with black boots.

Sasuke watched her for any sign of hostility.

"You're a stranger, are not you?" The woman asked.

"I do not need to answer" said Sasuke.

"So that's a yes, it's very remarkable," said the woman.

Sasuke just watched her with little curiosity, slowly Sasuke turned and started to walk in another direction.

Leone only saw him leave with curiosity, when she approached he could feel a slight power emanate from the young man who was leaving.

'Even if you try to hide it, it's notorious, you're a murderer' she thought.

After several minutes of walking around the city, Sasuke entered a library where he researched the history of this world.

Several hours later Sasuke left the library with new knowledge about the world he was in, not surprised by the state of society and the Capital.

"A child used as a puppet to govern behind his back, well now that does not matter."

Sasuke raised his hand and watched her closely.

'I still have not recovered even fifty percent of my power' Sasuke thought a little annoyed.

 _"Because you have died, you will not have them completely, but in the end they will return."_

Sasuke remembered what the woman had said, slowly walking towards the forest.

Sasuke wanted some combat and was going to find something to kill and feed on the forest.

Already in the night Sasuke is covered with blood, with several bodies of beasts around him, for his luck there was a pond of water nearby.

Sasuke headed towards the water pond to remove the blood and sweat.

Several minutes later, Sasuke, now without blood on his body, continued on his way.

But he quickly stopped, someone or something was watching him.

"Get out there, I can feel you, so do not even bother hiding," Sasuke said.

From the dark forest a figure came out.

He was a man, a normal killer.

"Wow, we were just looking for Night Raid's hiding place, but for your misfortune you are now in the wrong place and time," said the murderer.

Quickly two other assassins appeared.

Sasuke watched, he simply turned to leave.

"Hey damn, are you trying to run away?" Said one of the killers.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the killers.

"Oh, you think about confronting us, what a fool" Said the assassin as he approached Sasuke.

The other two assassins surrounded him on the sides.

"You have no chance, now better say goodbye to this world," he said, as he drew his sword and tried to stab Sasuke, while the other assassins laughed and mocked.

But the murderer was surprised to see his sword stopped by a finger, there was only silence.

"Pathetic".

The murderer fell dead by his own sword.

Sasuke had simply folded the killer's hand and aimed it at his chest.

"Son of a Bitch," said one of the killers, as both of them drew their weapons ready to kill the young man in front of them.

Sasuke looked at them bored, suddenly Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind both murderers.

Sasuke started walking back to his path.

"Hey where do you think ... ah" but the murderer could not finish because he had a big cut on his chest.

Sasuke released the sword of the first killer he had killed and used to kill the others.

Sasuke walked through the dark forest looking for a good place to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Present.

Three weeks later.

Sasuke was wearing a cape and a mask that covered his face (Sasuke wears Obito's mask from the fourth ninja war). Sasuke had traveled through various parts of the Empire and discovered the cruelty that there was, but he did not care after all it was not his business.

However, while performing missions for the towns or small cities he visited as killing dangerous beasts or bandits, without realizing, Sasuke was saving many innocent lives.

That is why many in the Empire knew him and now to hide his real name he called himself Madara.

Now Sasuke was leaving the forest and heading towards a small town that had asked him to eliminate a herd of Marg lizards that attacked the small town, in exchange Sasuke would have accommodation for one night.

Sasuke entered the village and went to the man who had brought him, people ran to him but only ignored them.

The young man had spiky black hair, a light-colored raincoat with dark trousers and boots.

"I already eliminated them" said Sasuke to the Man.

"Everyone?" The man asked.

"No, the others escaped to the mountains," Sasuke said.

"But ..." the man tried to say but was interrupted.

"They will not come back, I never fail a job," Sasuke assured.

"Thank you, Mr. Madara," said the calmer man, quickly turning his gaze to the townspeople.

"Friends we can now go hunting and live quietly without those monsters and all thanks to Mr. Madara" said the man to his people. The people shouted for joy.

"Are you sure you only want lodging? Would not you want gold?" The man asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"I understand but in case you want something else you can ask for it" said the man.

`I doubt they have what I want`, thought Sasuke.

"Come Natalia please" asked the man.

A young woman approached timidly, she had long light hair with twin pigtails. She wore a sleeveless dark mini dress and high-heeled boots.

"What's going on, Mr. Kouga?" Asked the young woman.

"Please, you can take our savior to his own room?," Kouga asked.

"Sure, there's no problem," Natalia said as she looked at Madara.

"Please follow me," said Natalia. Sasuke nodded and followed her in silence.

Natalia llevo a Sasuke a una pequeña casa. Ambos entraron en la casa.

La casa tenía las pocas cosas que necesita.

"I hope it's to your liking," Natalia said.

"Okay, plus I'll just stay one night," Sasuke said as he leaned back on the bed.

"You can go" Sasuke said while closing his eyes.

Natalia wanted to say something but she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my people and if there was something I could do to thank you ..." Natalia tried to say but was interrupted.

"I already said it, I'm not looking for gold" said Sasuke.

Natalia looked at him a little surprised.

"So what are you looking for?" Asked Natalia.

"Something I will never get" said Sasuke.

"Why?" Asked Natalia.

"That's not your business," Sasuke replied.

Natalia slowly took off the necklace that was on her neck.

"Take," said Natalia. Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the necklace.

"Why are you giving it to me? If it's because of work, I told you it's not necessary, "said Sasuke.

"It's not that, this is a gift," said Natalia.

Sasuke sat down and looked at the necklace again, saw that it had a red gem.

"This necklace has been in my family for a long time, please take it," said Natalia. Sasuke took the necklace.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure, well, it's time for me to leave" Natalia said as she turned towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Madara-san" Natalia said with a small smile.

Sasuke only saw her leave although he was still surprised by his behavior. Normally people were afraid to talk to him, but she did not have it, despite his nervousness.

Sasuke looked at the necklace and decided to keep it, took off his mask and put it on the table next to him and lay back on the bed to sleep.

The next day. Far from the town.

A group of mounted imperial soldiers on horseback approached the town, in addition they took a great cage that was pulled by horses.

In the village.

Sasuke got up early, took his mask and went out of the house, saw a plate with still hot food and a glass of water.

Sasuke took the objects and took them inside the house to eat.

After a few minutes he came back out with his cloak and mask. Sasuke walked towards the forest to leave but stopped.

"Thank you Mr. Madara for the help you have given us," said Kouga who had risen early to thank and say goodbye to Sasuke.

"You're welcome" said Sasuke.

"He will always be welcome," Kouga said with a warm smile.

Sasuke nodded and ran into the forest.

Kouga returned to his room to continue resting.

An hour later, Kouga left his house at the trot of the horses approaching.

People also started dating.

Kouga stood in front of the soldiers and these got off the horses.

"Good morning, tell me, what can I help you with?" Kouga asked.

"Good morning, I'm Captain Goen. The emperor demands the payment of taxes "said the captain.

"It's okay, it's guaranteed," Kouga said as he returned to the house where he lived.

After a while, Kouga came out with a bag of gold and handed it to the soldiers.

"I think that should be everything," Kouga said. The captain looked at the bag.

"The tax has doubled," said the captain.

"What? That can not be, we do not have more gold," Kouga said.

"Really, that's a shame," said the captain as he drew his sword.

"Wait, he can come in two months and we can pay him everything," Kouga said a little nervously.

"The emperor demands your payment. Then you give us the gold or You give us women and girls "demanded the captain.

"I can not do that," Kouga said.

"Soldiers, you know what to do," the captain ordered.

The other soldiers smiled and drew their swords. "To the order captain".

People started running desperate.

Thirty minutes later.

"We already have many girls and women in the cage," said one of the soldiers.

"Well, I'm sure they'll give us a good amount of gold in the capital," said the captain, slowly turning his gaze to the city that had been looted and destroyed.

"Listen carefully, we'll be back in a month and I hope you have the gold to pay us," said the captain.

"One month, that's a very short time," Kouga said.

"If you do not have the money then everyone will die" said the captain as he climbed on his horse.

"What's up with you four?" The captain asked the group of soldiers who were still holding their swords in their hands.

"Captain, we ask permission to stay and have fun for a while, we will reach it later," said one of the soldiers.

"Ha, can you have fun all you want, soldiers let's go," said the captain.

The soldiers obeyed and followed the captain.

"Now, we're staying," said one of the four soldiers who had stayed behind.

"There are still women in the village," said another soldier.

"Then let's take advantage," said the soldier.

The four searched the town and found some women who had hidden.

"Hahaha but you look good, seriously I will enjoy this" said one of the soldiers as he grabbed a young woman by the hair and dragged her to one of the houses.

The men tried to prevent it but they were injured.

"Nooo ... stop ... please" said the girl between tears.

"I will not, I've come a long way here, it's time to ...", said the soldier, but suddenly felt a cold air running through his body and a presence behind him.

The soldier turned to see who was behind him and was surprised to see Madara.

"Drop the girl" said Sasuke.

The soldier released the girl and drew his sword ready to fight. The soldier ran to Sasuke to stab him but Sasuke eluded him, took the hand that had the sword and took it to the soldier's chest.

The soldier looked surprised and fell dead.

"Hey, how are you doing with ..." said another soldier who approached but was surprised by the scene.

"Madara" the soldier shouted but was quickly impaled by the sword that Sasuke had used to kill his partner.

The other two soldiers appeared and were surprised to see Madara, they started running towards their horses.

But they were surprised to see the killer in front of them. One of the soldiers drew his sword and tried to cut Sasuke but he eluded him and grabbed him by the neck.

The other unsheathed his sword and tried to help his partner, but was surprised when a sword pierced his chest, the soldier saw that Sasuke had taken the sword from his partner and had thrown him towards him.

Sasuke, seeing that the soldier fell dead, looked at the soldier in his hand.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw all the memories of the soldier, the soldier was unconscious.

Sasuke released him and he fell to the ground, slowly turned his gaze to Kouga who was behind him.

"We tried to stop them but we could not, they took the girls and women, they took Natalia away" Kouga said impotently.

Sasuke saw that he had a cut on his arm resulting from the fight against the soldiers.

Sasuke made several seals and hit his palm against the ground, a large cloud of smoke exploded.

"I'll bring them back" said Sasuke.

Several km from the town.

Goen and his group were riding at great speed.

"Tell me what you will do with the money," said one of the soldiers.

"Well, I think I'll buy good women for me," replied another soldier.

"I'm sure you'll share," said another.

"You crazy, do you think ..." but the soldier was interrupted by an explosion in front of them. Everyone stopped

"What is that?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Everyone take out their weapons," the captain ordered. Everyone obeyed and took out their weapons.

The dust began to dissipate and they saw the famous Madara, leaving everyone surprised.

"Kill him," ordered the captain.

One of the soldiers rode towards Sasuke and brandished his sword trying to cut it.

Sasuke bent down, grabbed the soldier's arm and he fell off the horse, Sasuke quickly pulled out a Kunai and stuck it in the soldier's neck, quickly took his sword and threw it to the next soldier coming towards him.

"Cursed", another soldier shouted that he was ready to go towards Sasuke, but was surprised to see a large falcon standing in front of them.

The falcon quickly flapped its wings creating a great gust of wind.

The soldiers fell off their horses and got up quickly, but were surprised when they saw Madara in front of them.

The soldiers tried to defend themselves but were quickly killed. Sasuke got up and saw that the captain had run away.

"Garuda," Sasuke said. The hawk obeyed his order and flapped its wings.

Sasuke walked towards the big cage that had the women trapped.

Sasuke took the padlock and applied **Chakra** causing it to break, the girls were happy and tried to embrace their savior but quickly stopped when they heard the noise of the approaching hawk.

Garuda had the captain on his claws and released him at a great height.

Goen shouted and fell on his legs causing them to break, Goen scream in pain, but seeing Madara tried to crawl to escape.

Sasuke took the sword from one of the soldiers and followed it slowly.

Natalia left the cage and tried to follow Sasuke but stopped when Garuda stood in front of her.

Sasuke reached for Goen and stepped on one of his broken legs. Goen scream in pain.

"Wait, what do you want? I have gold, I can give you the amount you want, "said the captain.

"I do not care about gold," said Sasuke.

"Then what do you want, I can get you anything" said the captain trying to convince him.

"Then return me to my world," Sasuke said.

The captain looked at him surprised.

"Eh ... I ... that," the captain stuttered, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Yeah, I thought so" Sasuke said as he cut the captain's throat. Quickly Sasuke created two clones.

"One will take the cart back to the village and the other will take the weapons and horses and take them to town" Sasuke ordered. The clones obeyed.

Sasuke climbed on Garuda but saw that Natalia was coming towards him.

"I see you're fine," Sasuke said.

"Where are you going?" Asked Natalia.

"I'll be back in the afternoon so go back to town, they will accompany you and protect you" Sasuke said.

Natalia wanted to say something but Garuda flapped her wings and left.

An hour later. In the village.

Kouga patiently waited for Madara's return but slowly lost his faith and thought to stop waiting for them but quickly recovered when he saw a wagon coming towards town.

The men ran to embrace their women and daughters.

"Natalia, how are you?" Kouga asked when he saw her.

"I'm fine, Madara saved us and he created two clones of himself to accompany us," said Natalia.

"And where is he?" Kouga asked.

"I do not know, he said he would come back," Natalia said.

"Then we'll have to wait for it," Kouga said.

In the afternoon.

Kouga and the others waited for the return of their savior and finally they saw him leave the forest but he was surrounded by a group of Marg lizards.

The men drew their swords.

"Stop, they will not hurt," Sasuke said.

"You said they had escaped into the mountains," Kouga said.

"And they did but I brought them back," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"Soon I will leave and there will be nothing and no one who can help them protect themselves against the imperial soldiers, so decide to bring these dangerous beasts" said Sasuke.

"How do we know they will not attack us?" Asked one of the men.

"They will not," Sasuke replied.

Kouga looked at Madara still doubtful but after everything he had done, it was better to trust him.

Natalia approached slowly one of the beasts and was surprised to see that he did not attack and even allowed himself to be touched.

"These beasts will protect them and help them hunt other beasts," Sasuke said.

People approached the beasts even with fear but quickly lost it.

Sasuke quickly formed stamps with his hands and quickly hit the palm of his hand against the ground.

The earth shook, everyone was surprised to see how a stone wall forms around them and litle city.

"Incredible" said Natalia.

"This will be enough" said Sasuke

"Thank you, Madara, I do not know what I would have done if it were not for you," Kouga said. While Sasuke invoked Garuda.

Sasuke nodded and climbed over Garuda.

"Are you leaving now?" Asked Natalia.

"The deal was for one night," Sasuke said.

"I understand, thank you Madara-san, I hope you find what you're looking for," Natalia said.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"You are a good person, with a big heart" said Natalia.

"Goodbye," said Sasuke. Garuda flapped his wings and quickly flew.

`You're wrong, Natalia, I'm not a good person, 'Sasuke thought as he made his way to anywhere.

 **I'm sorry for the misspellings. I still have to improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Night Raid.

Hide and seek of Night Raid.

"How many intruders are there? Where are they?" Najenda asked.

"According to my barriers, around eight intrudes, everyone is close to our base," Lubbock said.

"I have to praise them for coming so close to our lair, it is likely that they are from neighboring countries. On the move, nobody can get out of here alive," Najenda ordered.

"Hai," all the members said.

They all ran to the forest to look for the intruders.

However, Leone felt a strange sensation all over her body.

'What is this? I feel something or someone is watching us,' thought Leone, but quickly ignored him and focused on her mission.

Night Raid killed all the assassins easily.

'This is the strength of Night Raid' thought Tatsumi surprised.

"You survived, Tatsumi," said Bulat, as the other members approached.

"Yes," said Tatsumi.

"Great, you have a promising future," said Bulat proudly.

Tatsumi nodded.

"Let's go back to the base," Akame said.

The others nodded, and followed her.

"Stop," said Leone.

"What's wrong, Leone?" Lubbock asked, everyone else turned him attention to her friend.

Leone felt a smell uknown, quickly turned back but did not see anyone.

"What's wrong, Leone?" Akame asked as she approached her friend.

'There was someone behind, I'm her sure', thought Leone and tried to find that smell.

"Behind," said Leone. They all turned and took out their weapons.

Everyone was surprised to see a masked man in front of them.

"But ... What? ... Since when?" Lubbock asked surprised.

'How could I you avoid all my barriers? That's impossible,' thought Lubbock surprised.

"It was you, the one who has been watching us," said Leone.

"Akame, it's him," said Sheele.

"Dark cloak, mask and black eyes like the night, there's no doubt, it's Madara," said Akame.

"What is he doing here? and, How did he manage to get through all the barriers without being detected?" Asked Míne

"Tatsumi, stay away," ordered Bulat.

Tatsumi only nodded.

'His eyes are dark and infinite as if it were a bottomless pit, without any flash of emotion ' analyzed Akame.

'That smell? It seems strangely familiar to me, but where?' Leone thought

"Míne" shouted Akame, she understood and fired.

Sasuke dodged the shot and quickly threw a kunai towards Míne, but Sheele blocked him with her Extase.

Akame appeared in front of Sasuke trying to cut him, Sasuke quickly pulled out two kunai and deflected the attack, Akame continue to attack while Sasuke blocks all his attacks.

"What are your reasons for coming here?" Akame asked.

But Sasuke did not say anything and quickly jumped away. But Leone appeared in front of him and tried to hit him with great force, but him managed to avoid it.

Leone hit the ground creating a cloud of dust that enveloped Sasuke.

Sasuke sees a spear that comes out of the dust at high speed, Sasuke quickly arches his body back avoiding the spear.

Sasuke is quickly recomposed, Akame appears in front of him and tries to cut him, but Sasuke blocks his sword with his kunais, quickly throws a kick in the ribs at Akame.

Akame walks away. Sasuke turns around and with a kunai stops the cut of Extase of Sheele, but he is surprised to see that the kunai was destroyed by Extase.

Sheele smiles, but Madara arches her body back avoiding her attack.

Sasuke throws a strong kick in Sheele's ribs, she retreats. Sasuke he recomposed, but is surprised to see a yellow light approaching him.

Sasuke tries to get away but could not move, looks at the ground and is surprised to see wires strings attached to his legs. Sasuke remains motionless as the explosion envelops him.

The Night Raid killers watched the explosion and how the fire caught its enemy.

The fire began to slowly decrease showing a body in the ground totally burned.

"He's dead," Lubbock said.

"Good shot Míne" I congratulate Bulat.

"Is that he great Madara?" For a moment I thought he was much stronger, "Mine said proudly.

"We must inform this to Najenda," Akame said.

"Right, come on, I want to take a bath," said Míne as he turned in the direction of the base.

But she is terrified to see that the sky was red.

"What is this?" Boys something no. ... ", tried to say Míne, while he turned to see his companions.

But she is terrified when she sees everyone their friend on the floor in a pool of blood and in the middle was Madara.

She was scared, tried to scream or move but could not, saw how Madara was approaching her.

Míne closed her eyes expecting the worst but did not feel anything, however I hear a strong blow.

Míne opened her eyes and was surprised to see that everything was normal and that she was in the same place where she had been before the fight with Madara.

'What happened?' Míne mentally wondered as her looked at the place.

But she quickly awoke from her trance when she heard a blow, she directed her gaze to where the sound came from and was surprised to see Leone on her knees and to Madara who was a little farther away.

"Leone," shouted Míne and ran towards her. The others also woke up from their trance and ran towards her friend.

"Ha ... They have taken a long time to wake up." Leone said tiredly. The others surrounded her in a protective way.

"What happened, Leone?" asked Akame.

"I still do not know," said Leone.

'That woman,' thought Sasuke.

Flashback.

Sasuke put all the murderers under his Genjutsu and now they were under his control.

Sasuke closed his eyes a little disappointed, but quickly opened them and was surprised to see the blonde woman in front of him ready to throw a strong blow.

Sasuke placed his arms on x to block the blow, but the force behind the blow sent him backward.

End of flashback.

'How did he get out of my Genjutsu?' thought Sasuke as he analyzed the woman.

`Now I know. '

"Leone, what's wrong with you?" Lubbock asked.

'She fell into my Genjutsu, but her animal instincts of survival allowed her to escape my illusion, without being fully conscious. However, I take his body and mind to the limit' thought Sasuke.

'It's time for this to end,'

'What is that?' Thought Leone, seeing a demonic entity behind Madara.

Akame could feel Madara's body exuding a purple aura full of evil. Leone got up but was still exhausted her.

"Míne" shouted Akame. She understood and fired.

Sasuke dodged the shot and threw a kunai towards the Míne, but Sheele blocked him with her Extase.

Akame appeared in front of Sasuke trying to cut him, Sasuke quickly pulled out two kunai and deflected the attack, Akame continues to attack while Sasuke blocks all his attacks.

Sasuke pushes her and jumps to get away.

But Leone appeared in front of him and tried to hit him with great force, but he managed to avoid it.

Leone hit the ground creating a cloud of dust that enveloped Sasuke.

Sasuke sees a spear that comes out of the dust at high speed, Sasuke quickly arches his body back avoiding the spear.

Sasuke is quickly recomposed, Akame appears in front of him and tries to cut him, but Sasuke blocks his sword with his kunais, quickly throws a kick in the ribs at Akame.

Akame walks away. Sasuke turns around and with a kunai stops the cut of Extase, but he knew what would happen.

Sheele smiles when she sees the kunai breaking, but is surprised when Madara arches him body backwards avoiding her attack.

Sasuke throws a strong kick in Sheele's ribs, she retreats. Sasuke recomposes himself and observes a yellow light approaching to him.

Sasuke looks at his feet and the wire tied to his legs, he lets the explosion and the fire surround him.

Everyone observes the scene, the fire begins to diminish, showing Madara totally him unharmed.

"The same plan does not work twice," Sasuke thought.

Sasuke prepares to attack but is surprised to see that him mask had a cut.

'When?' Thought Sasuke.

Akame runs to him and tries to impale him with his sword, but Sasuke blocks his attack and pushes Akame back, he quickly throws one of the kunais towards Akame, but is blocked by Sheele's Extase.

Leone appears behind Sasuke and throws several punches, but all are blocked or diverted by Sasuke.

Sasuke grabs one of Leone's blows and quickly pulls her towards him. Sasuke sank his fist into Leone's stomach.

Leone resists the blow and walks away. Míne takes advantage of Leone's distraction and shoots, but Sasuke sees it and dodges it.

Míne grunted in anger. Sasuke throws his kunai towards her, but is caught by Lubbock's wires.

Akame appears in front of Sasuke and throws a horizontal cut trying to cut it in half, but Sasuke jumps and spins in the air, he the kicks Akame, but she blocks it.

Akame smiles to see that Madara fell into the trap. Sasuke is quickly recomposed, but he is surprised when sees Tatsumi behind him.

Sasuke pulls out a kunai and turns around trying to block Tatsumi's sword, but it was too late.

"Die!" shouted Tatsumi as he made a vertical cut.

Sasuke jumped back and placed one of his hands on his face.

"Damn," said Tatsumi. ….kkjljio

"Do not worry, you managed to cut off his mask" said Bulat trying to cheer him up.

"Now we'll see who is behind the mask," said Lubbock.

They all watched the boy in front of them, who was on his knees, concentrating on keeping his mask from falling off his face with his hand. But the mask was falling apart.

"It's been a while since I showed my face to another person," said the young for the first time.

'That voice' thought Leone trying to remember.

Finally the mask fell and showed his face.

Everyone was surprised to see the face of his attacker.

"You ... are the young man who came to the capital some time ago," said Leone surprised.

"It's been a while" said Sasuke as he dropped his cloak to the ground and released his power.

The group of assassins were surprised to feel that dark energy.

"How can he have that power?" Asked Míne.

"You were playing with us from the beginning" said Akame surprising everyone else.

"I had to see how strong they were and they clearly exceeded my initial expectations" said Sasuke as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

All prepared for the battle.

"Akame," said Bulat.

"Yes, I know," she replied.

"That can be his Teigu," said Lubbock.

Sasuke smiled and slowly drew his sword. Akame looked at the sword and saw that it had a slight resemblance to Kiriichimonji, her ancient sword.

'What is that dark energy that flows through the sword?' thought Akame.

"I see you've noticed" Sasuke said as his eyes changed to a red color with three commas.

"His eyes ... have they changed?" said Lubbock surprised like the others.

"It must be the ability of his Teigu," said Bulat.

"The sword must be his Teigu," said Leone.

`Leone is right, because when he took his sword his eyes changed, but what kind of Teigu is it? ' thought Akame.

Sasuke stuck his sword on the ground and made movements with his hands.

"Katon: big fireball" said Sasuke as he exhaled a big ball of fire.

Bulat stood in front of everyone and turned his spear at great speed trying to deflect the fire.

"Get out," ordered Bulat.

"Aniki" shouted Tatsumi but was pushed by Lubbock. Everyone else jumped to get away from the fire.

Bulat tried to deflect the fire but was finally swallowed by him.

"ANIKI" shouted Tatsumi.

The fire began to disappear, showing Bulat on his knees still alive, but his armor was badly damaged.

"Do not worry, Tatsumi, it will take more than that to kill me" said Bulat as he got up.

Sasuke ran towards him to attack, but Bulat blocked his attack with his spear.

Bulat was surprised by the young man's strength in front of him.

Bulat pushed him away, Sasuke is recomposed himself and prepared to attack again but felt a strong pressure on his hand.

Sasuke saw that his hand was held by wire.

"That will not be enough to stop me," said Sasuke.

"That's what you think," said Lubbock as he yanked on the wires, that they quickly caught Sasuke's feet and hands.

Sasuke smiled.

"Bad decision" he said while activating Chidori.

The electricity went through the wires to Lubbock, which felt the electricity running through his body, causing great pain.

Lubbock scream in pain. Akame ran to Sasuke to kill him, but she was surprised to see another Sasuke.

The clone blocked Akame's attack, she quickly recoiled in surprise like the others.

Sasuke smiled and cut the wires with his sword.

"It's time to finish this" said Sasuke as he ran towards the group. The clone of Sasuke ran towards Míne, Sheele, Tatsumi and Bulat.

Sasuke first attacked Akame but she blocked his attack. Sasuke quickly kicked in the stomach her, making her hit a tree.

Leone appeared behind Sasuke and tried to hit him, but Sasuke block all the attacks of the blonde.

Finally, Leone's body could not take it anymore and stopped attacking, Sasuke seized the opportunity and threw several punches.

Leona tried to defend herself, but she was too exhausted.

Sasuke finally gave Leone a hard knock on the pit of her stomach that left her without air.

Leone fell to the ground, Sasuke turned and with his sword stopped the attack of the Sheele's Extase.

Sheele was surprised to see that the sword did not break, Sheele decided to back away.

Sasuke charged against Sheele.

"Míne helps Sheele, Tatsumi and I will take care of him," said Bulat. She nodded, but was surprised to see Madara in front of her.

But Bulat pushed him away from her, the clone quickly threw a kunai towards Mine, but was blocked by Tatsumi.

"Your opponents are us" said Tatsumi.

Mine pointed her gun at Sasuke who was attacking Sheele.

"Shit, do not move," said Míne annoyed.

Sheele saw Míne and understood what he should do. Sheele stopped Sasuke's sword with her Extase, Sasuke tried to escape, but Sheele did not let him.

Míne seized the opportunity and fired. Sheele saw the shot and at the last second jumped to escape.

Sasuke could not get out and quickly changed his eyes. The explosion enveloped him.

"We kill him?" ask Míne.

"I do not know," said Sheele.

The fire began to disappear and showed Madara unharmed him, protected by purple ribs.

"What kind of skills does her Teigu have?" asked Sheele surprised.

"Why do not you die?" Míne asked annoyed.

The purple ribs began to disappear.

"That was good teamwork," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Sheele ran to Sasuke trying to cut him, but again Scheele's attack is blocked by Sasuke.

'What is his sword made of?' Thought Sheele.

Sasuke pushed Sheele and quickly he threw a kunai towards the Míne.

"MÍNE!" Sheele screamed.

Míne jumped out of the way of the kunai, She quickly got up, but was surprised to see Madara's clone in front of her.

"MINE!" Sheele screamed as she ran to help her friend, but was stopped by Sasuke.

Míne looked at her two companions from before and was surprised to see them unconscious on the floor.

The clone took Míne by the neck and began to suffocate her. Míne tried to fight but it was in vain.

'Then I'm going to die like this? Shit Why? He wanted to defeat the empire and end his evil. He wanted ... 'thought Míne while a tear ran down his cheek.

But to everyone's surprise, a sword pierced the clone's chest.

The clone was surprised and disappeared in a smoke explosion.

Sasuke pushed Sheele to see who had killed his clone.

Míne fell to the ground and began coughing for lack of oxygen. She slowly turned her gaze to her savior.

"Akame," whispered Míne cheerfully.

"You're good?" asked Akame with concern.

"Thanks Akame," said Míne as she got up.

Akame looked at the person who has hurt her friends.

"You're not easy to beat" said Sasuke, he saw that one of Akame's arms was hurt, he watched the others.

Akame prepared to fight but to her surprise, Sasuku sheathed his sword and his eyes returned to normal, he turned and started walking.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Míne.

"This battle is over" said Sasuke.

"What do you say?" Asked Míne while pointing Sasuke.

"Míne," said Akame.

"Akame, do not tell me we're going to let him go? After everything he's done," said Míne.

"We can not stop it," said Sheele.

"Sheele, you too?" asked Míne surprised.

"Míne, If he had wanted, he would have killed you before I arrived., as well as Bulat and Tatsumi," said Akame.

Míne wanted to refute that, but she could not, because deep down she knew that Akame was right.

Míne heard a slight knock and saw Sheele on her knees with a thin line of blood coming from the side of her mouth.

"Sheele," said Mine as he ran toward her friend.

"Do not worry, Míne, I'm fine," said Sheele, trying to calm her friend down.

"You had the chance to kill us from the beginning, but you did not, why?" said Akame.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Akame.

"That matters?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes" asked Akame.

"I did not do it, on a whim" Sasuke said and kept walking.

`Are you letting us live on a whim? 'Akame thought.

"Stop," said a female voice. Sasuke stopped and turned to the voice.

"You are Najenda" said Sasuke.

"Then it seems that the presentations are no longer necessary," said Najenda.

Najenda observed the place and saw her team injured on the ground.

"I have to thank you for not killing them" Najenda said a little annoyed.

"You should not thank me, I can change my mind and kill them" said Sasuke.

"You will not do it," said Najenda.

"Why do you think that?" asked Sasuke a little amused.

"It's just a possibility, but I think you did not kill them because if you do, you will not find other stronger opponents, and in your eyes I see you're looking for something," said Najenda while lighting a cigarette.

The other members who remained conscious listened attentively to the conversation.

"It's possible," said Sasuke.

"Also, your name is not Madara," said Najenda.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Member

"And with everything you've said. What's your point? "Asked Sasuke.

"I invite you join Night Raid," Najenda said.

"Najenda-san," said Akame.

"How can you offer that? He is dangerous and was about to kill us, "said Míne annoyed.

Sheele just watched in shock.

'Najenda, leader of Night Raid and former General of the Imperial Army, limited combat capacity, but very good strategist. What are you planning? "Sasuke thought without letting his guard down.

"Silence" ordered Najenda.

Everyone was silent and just watched her.

"This is not a proposition of mine, but of the revolutionary army," Najenda said, surprising everyone even Sasuke.

"They were following me," said Sasuke.

"We watched you for some time, we saw what you did to help people. We also look for information about you and where you came from, but surprisingly there is nothing, "said Najenda.

'Now I understand how you know about my fake name, but still ...' thought Sasuke.

"Why do you think I would join your group?" asked Sasuke.

"Because here you will get what you are looking for, here you will find what you lost," asked Najenda.

'Get what I'm looking for, recover what I lost, ha that is impossible. But…' thought Sasuke.

"I'll accept, but with two conditions," said Sasuke.

'It gives you the opportunity to join us and yet you want conditions. How damn 'thought Míne annoyed.

"Which?."

"The first, I job alone and the second, is to have the ability to leave the group at any time," said Sasuke.

Najenda analyzed the conditions that the young man in front of her proposed. She growled inwardly annoyed, but she had no options, was to accept or he ran the risk of the young man joining the empire.

"Okay," Najenda said reluctantly.

'Let's see where this leads, 'Sasuke thought with an internal smile.

"Akame, Míne we have to take them to the lair," Najenda said, watching the group of murderers who were unconscious.

But to her surprise a cloud of smoke burst.

Everyone watched until the smoke disappeared and showed four clones of Sasuke.

The four clones approached those who were unconscious and loaded them.

"Lead the way," Sasuke said looking at Najenda.

She just nodded and started walking in one direction. Sasuke and the other girls her the followed.

During the road everything was silent, however Sheele began to slow down, until it stopped.

"Are you okay, Sheele?" Asked Míne worried.

"Yes ... I'm fine ... just a her little tired," Sheele said between breaths.

Sasuke saw Sheele and approached her.

"Hey don't come near," said Míne angrily as she stood in the way.

But Sasuke simply pushed her away and stopped in front of Sheele.

Sheele only watched his movements, but to her surprise, Sasuke placed his arms around her and nuptially charged her.

Sheele was surprised at that, but quickly blushed.

Najenda and Akame were surprised by what happened. However, Sasuke didn't care and turned to Najenda.

"Follow the path," said Sasuke. Najenda nodded and followed the path.

Sheele remained silent but watched Sasuke and blushed.

Akame watched him all the way because of the distrust she had about him.

Míne also observed him, but only to kill him in case he tried something.

Sasuke knew he was being watched, but he didn't care.

Finally, after a while they reached the den.

"I need you and your clones to follow Akame. Then you will meet me, "said Najenda. Sasuke nodded.

"Follow me," said Akame, Sasuke followed her as did the clones.

The group entered a room that had several beds.

"Leave them on the beds," said Akame. Sasuke just obeyed and left Sheele in one of the beds, the clones did the same, then disappeared in a smoke explosion.

"Thank you," Sheele said, but Sasuke just ignored her.

"Take me to Najenda," Sasuke said. Akame nodded.

Najenda on the other hand her was sunk in his thoughts, finally saw the door open and there she saw Sasuke and Akame.

"Thanks Akame you can go," said Najenda. Akame nodded and left the room.

They both looked at each other trying to analyze each other.

"There are points to discuss."

An hour later.

"How do you feel, Sheele?" asked Míne.

"I feel good, Akame helped me a lot," said Sheele.

Míne was going to say something, but she was interrupted when heard a slight gasp from Leone that was in the bed next door.

Abruptly Leone woke up, watched her surroundings and saw Míne and Sheele.

"What happened? ... I remember ..." Leone said and immediately remembered everything.

"Calm down Leone," said Sheele trying to calm her down.

"What happened to Madara? We kill him? Did he escape?" Leone asked frantically.

"Well ... uh ..." Sheele stuttered. Min said nothing.

"You'll have to wait, Leone," said Akame who entered the room.

"Why?" Leone asked a little confused.

Akame was going to answer but a loud scream interrupted her.

The group saw Lubbock who just woke up.

"Ahhhhhh... ..., what the hell happened? I just remember that electricity ran through my body and then ... ", said Lubbock.

"You were unconscious," said Akame.

"And what happened to him?" asked Lubbock.

Akame was going to respond, but her was again interrupted by another noise.

The group saw that the others had woken up.

"Ah, my whole body hurts," said Bulat.

"Anyway, I doubt I can get up in a good while, right ah. What happened to Madara?" asked Tatsumi.

"Najenda-san will explain later, for now they should rest," said Akame.

Most were confused except those who had been aware during Najenda's talk with Madara.

Akame and Mine left the room, letting their friends rest.

An hour later.

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room, but they were silent.

"Najenda-san, what happened to Madara?" asked Tatsumi timidly.

Several shuddered to remember how close they were to die and that dark power the young man had.

"About it. Things have changed, "said Najenda while lighting a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulat, but everyone saw a shadow behind Najenda.

The group of assassins drew their weapons, but they were surprised to recognize the person in front of them.

Akame, Míne and Sheele lowered their weapons, but the rest did not.

"What is he doing here?" asked Leone surprised.

"That's what I meant," said Najenda.

The group watched Najenda waiting for an explanation.

"First I need you them calm down, he is no longer an enemy," Najenda said.

"What?" Lubbock questioned.

"He was about to kill us," said Tatsumi.

"That's why they should lower their weapons and calm down, I'll explain everything," said Najenda.

The group doubted but slowly lowered their weapons.

"He is a new member of Night Raid. His name is… "Najenda was going to say but it her was interrupted.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Najenda watched the young man a little her surprised.

"I can speak alone. I come from the eastern lands, across the sea, ", lied Sasuke.

"Why would anyone from their dare to cross the vast sea up to here" Leone asked.

"My arrival here was accidental," said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lubbock.

"I had to go to another nation, but my ship was caught in a storm and run aground here," Sasuke explained knowing that the Revolutionary Army had information about him, but not exactly to what extent and decided to take advantage of the geography the continent.

"Why didn't you try to come back?" Akame asked.

"There seems to be tension between the empire and my country, also, I am not interested in returning." Sasuke explained.

"How do we know you're not going to betray us?" asked Bulat.

Sasuke turned and looked at Najenda.

"I reached an agreement with their leader," said Sasuke.

The group looked at Najenda and she nodded.

"Why do you think you deserve to be here?" asked Leone.

"That will be told by their leader," Sasuke said, directing his gaze to Najenda.

"He helped the people who are outside the capital, he faced the empire and saved many lives. The revolutionary army has been watching him and asked for his immediate incorporation, "said Najenda.

"Where did you get your Teigu?" asked Bulat.

"Listen , he is on our side, we must not doubt him or his loyalty," Najenda intervened.

"Why did you join Night Raid?" Akame asked. Everyone was silent at the good question asked Akame.

"Only she knows that information," said Sasuke looking at Najenda.

"I told them that he is now an ally, he will not betray us," said Najenda.

After a while the group of murderers accepted it.

"Well, we start badly, it is better to fix it. I am…" Leone was going to say but she was interrupted.

"It won't be necessary, Najenda already told me about all of you," informed Sasuke. Everyone was silent.

"The meeting is over, rest for today, this has been a very complicated day," said Najenda.

Everyone started to leave the room, but Míne watched Sasuke.

"I don't trust you, I'll be watching you and if you try something, you will regret it," Míne threatened and then left. Sasuke just watched her go.

"You have made a lot of impression," said Najenda.

"It doesn't matter," said Sasuke.

"I'm going to show you your room," said Najenda. Sasuke just nodded.

Both walked to a room on the second floor.

"This will be your room," said Najenda.

Sasuke entered and watched him. The room had the essentials, that was enough.

"I'll show you the place," said Najenda.

Najenda took Sasuke out and showed him the training grounds, the hot springs and so on.

"You should try to get along better with others, be less cold," said Najenda.

"It doesn't matter if I get along with others, what matters is to fulfill the mission" said Sasuke.

Najenda him observed her a little curious about his way of acting.

"You speak as if everyone is inferior to you," said Najenda.

'And they are,' Sasuke thought.

The minutes passed and Sasuke said nothing. Najenda tried to change the subject.

"I suppose that once you are done with this, you will return to you country," said Najenda.

"There is nothing for me there," replied Sasuke.

"What about your family? Don't they live there?," Najenda asked a little curiously.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke replied.

Najenda stopped trying to talk to the Uchiha.

Both returned to the den.

"Sasuke you should try to calm things down, distrust and resentment in a group is deadly," Najenda said. Sasuke listened to her but said nothing.

Both went to their respective rooms.

"Hey Akame," said Leone, entering the kitchen where her friend was.

"What's wrong, Leone? The food is not ready yet, "said Akame.

"Is not that. It's about Sasuke. Do you think it's trustworthy? "Asked Leone.

"Najenda-san decides that, but I think we should watch it for now," said Akame.

"Even so, you saw his power, you could feel it," said Leone.

Akame remembered that moment and the demonic entity that was behind Sasuke. At that moment Akame remembered something.

"Leone, during the fight against Sasuke, you said he had been in the capital," said Sasuke.

"Yes, you could tell I was a little lost," said Leone.

"Did you approach him?" asked Akame.

"Yes," Leone replied.

"What did you feel?" Akame asked. Leone tried to remember.

"Well, when I approached him I could feel that his body exuded power and, although he tried to hide it, it was notorious, but it also smelled like blood," said Leone.

"A murderer," said Akame.

"I thought that too," said Leone.

"We must keep an eye on him, he may not have told us everything," said Akame. Leone nodded.

The next day.

Akame got up early as usual to prepare breakfast, but was surprised to find Sasuke in the kitchen, instantly felt a curious smell.

"What are you doing?" asked Akame.

"Preparing breakfast," said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Akame.

"I talked to Najenda the day before and she said should at least compensate for the fact that I almost killed them," Sasuke replied.

Akame was a little surprised, she had analyzed the young man and thought that he didn't do that kind of things.

Akame smiled to see that Sasuke was trying to fix things.

Sasuke saw that Akame put on an apron.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to help you," Akame replied.

"Your help is not necessary," said Sasuke.

"You can't order me" Akame challenge. Sasuke just growled.

"Do what you want, but don't get in the way," Sasuke said.

An hour later.

Najenda woke up and went down to the kitchen, she hoped her words had had an effect on Sasuke.

And on his way Najenda felt a delicious smell of food, when she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see Sasuke and Akame preparing breakfast.

"Najenda-san, good morning," Akame said when she saw Najenda. She nodded in response. Sasuke said nothing.

"I'm glad to see you at least try, Sasuke," Najenda said.

Sasuke just growled.

Najenda laughed at the young man's annoyance.

"Well, I leave you alones to continue, I look forward to breakfast," said Najenda. Akame nodded.

The minutes passed and eventually the others began to wake up.

But to everyone's surprise, a loud explosion shook the base.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke.

"It must be Míne," said Akame.

Sasuke decided not to ask anymore.

After 30 minutes everyone was in the dining room except Akame and Sasuke.

"Uhm, what does it smell so delicious?" Leone asked.

But to the surprise of almost everyone came four clones of Sasuke with meals and meats of all types.

"Oh, that looks delicious," said Tatsumi.

"It tastes good," Sheele said eating her food.

"Rich? This is the food of the gods, "said Leone while sweeping her plate.

Akame entered the dining room without her apron and sat on one of the chairs.

"Wow Akame, you did shine," said Leone.

"It's not me who should thank, but Sasuke," said Akame, surprising others.

"Sasuke cooked this?" asked Leone.

"Yes, it is more, he showed me some ingredients I didn't know," said Akame.

"And why would Sasuke bother preparing breakfast?" asked Tatsumi.

"He said it was about yesterday," said Akame.

"So, he is apologizing?" asked Lubbock.

"Yes," said Akame.

"Well, then I forgive him for electrocuting me," said Lubbock, enjoying his meal.

The others nodded in acceptance except Míne, but her did not deny that the food was delicious.

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Tatsumi.

"He went out to train," said Akame.

"It seems he still has that attitude," said Tatsumi.

"He is like that, it is better to leave him," said Najenda.

"Yes, but...," said Tatsumi.

"We can't force him to act as we want, we can only help him and try to get close to him," said Najenda. Tatsumi pondered.

"Well, leaving that aside let's enjoy this breakfast," said Leone.

Several minutes later.

Sasuke was doing push-ups on the training ground.

"I didn't know you cooked delicious," said a female voice.

Sasuke looked up and saw Leone, immediately stopped his exercises.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"You should be friendlier and less cold or you won't get anywhere," said Leone crossing her arms.

"You haven't answered my question," said Sasuke. Leone sighed.

"You're not going to change right?" said Leone. Sasuke remained silent.

"Listen, I know we started badly, that you tried to kill us and we did the same, but I thank you for trying to make up for yesterday, and well you must know that we forgive you," said Leone.

"Anything else?" asked Sasuke. Leone was surprised.

"No ... that's all," said Leone and returned to the base.

Sasuke continued with his exercises.

"Well, how was it with the ice man?" Asked Lubbock.

"It's amazing, he didn't react or made a gesture, he was just stoic," said Leone.

"I already told his them that he is like that, and we can't change him," said Najenda.

"Yes, but I hoped he would at least have some reaction or be glad, but he simply acted as if it were the stupidest thing in the world," said Leone.

Najenda laughed mentally.

Noon.

Najenda was in the meeting room, sunk in her thoughts until she heard the door open.

"Why did you call me?" asked Sasuke entering the room.

"I have a mission for you," said Najenda.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"On the outskirts of the capital there is a four-story building, where rich people buy and sell slaves or poor people from the villages, I need you to go there and release them," said Najenda.

Najenda took out some sheets of paper with drawings of faces.

"I guess, Leone checked if the information was real," said Sasuke.

"How do you know?" asked Najenda.

"Guess," said Sasuke.

"Yes, Leone saw it with her own eyes, there are twenty people who are in charge of administering the place and all are guilty," said Najenda.

"And the people?" asked Sasuke.

"The revolutionary army will take care," said Najenda.

Sasuke looked at the drawings and memorized the faces of the people he was supposed to kill.

"You will go at night," said Najenda.

"No, I'll go now," said Sasuke

Four hours later

Sasuke walked to a four-story building on the outskirts of the capital..

Sasuke wore a cape and his mask of Madara. He entered the building discreetly but it seemed that there was no one.

Sasuke entered one of the second floor rooms but there was nothing.

'Will the information be false? No, that is impossible. Night Raid is an organization too big to make mistakes, 'thought Sasuke, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a door open on the first floor.

"Ah, how tiring?" said one man.

"You have no idea, Tom," said another man.

"Ha, all there, locked up," said Tom.

"You know, work is work," said the man.

"By the way, Koslov paid another army captain and will bring another group of women, tomorrow," said Tom.

"Ahh, it will be another tiring day," said the man.

"Well, we must take advantage of our break time," said Tom.

'Koslov? Another group of women? 'Sasuke thought.

"Victor, another of the prisoners tried to escape," said another man who entered where the two men were resting.

"Sato, you know what to do," said Victor with a smile.

"Do you want to do it or do I?" asked Sato.

"No, do it, I will give you the honors, have fun," said Victor.

"Of course I will," said Sato entering the room where he had come from.

Sasuke watched and waited for the two men to be distracted.

"Ah, I hope to receive my pay to buy a good group of women and sell them on my own," said Tom.

"Hahaha go Tom, you're already planning for the future," said Victor.

Tom is about to speak but was interrupted when he felt his head separate from his body.

Both men fell to the ground beheaded.

Sasuke under his sword and entered the room where the other man had come from.

Sasuke saw that the room was normal, but immediately felt a slight smell of blood coming out of one of the bookshelves.

Sasuke grabbed each book until he found that one of the books did not move. He applied some strength and a door opened.

Sasuke's sword was wrapped in his Chidori.

An hour later. Night Raid's lair

"I will send all of you on this mission," said Najenda.

"And Sasuke?" asked Sheele.

"He is in ..." but Najenda was her interrupted by the noise of the door opening, showing Sasuke covered in blood.

"I see you had fun." Leone smiled. Sasuke just ignored her.

"The prisoners have been released, but I have information about another target," said Sasuke. Najenda nodded.

"Go, complete the mission ," said Najenda. The group of murderers nodded and left the den.

"What information do you have?" asked Najenda.

"A man named Koslov," said Sasuke.

"Koslov is a millionaire man who bases his profits on trade in products," said Najenda.

"Not only from commerce, but from buying and selling people," said Sasuke.

"How do you know?" asked Najenda.

"I interrogated the men in the building and not only is that, but it has other buildings on the outskirts of the capital that fulfill the same function," said Sasuke.

"And how could I keep them hidden?" asked Najenda.

"Because he builds his prisons underground," Sasuke said.

"Damn," said Najenda.

"Do you think you can handle this, Sasuke?" asked Najenda.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke for taking the trouble, this is the payment for the mission" Najenda took out a large gold bag. Sasuke took the gold and left the room.

'He accomplished the mission without questioning anything, and he informed me immediately,' Najenda thought.

The next day.

The day passed normally for the group of murderers, each one did his daily routine.

In the afternoon.

Sheele was heading to the river where she used to spend time, but there she saw to Sasuke standing by the river as if in a trance, she decided to approach.

Sasuke was in the river watching the current of water, immersed in his thoughts.

"Sasuke, what's up?" asked Sheele.

Sasuke turned his gaze to Sheele.

"It's nothing," said Sasuke.

Sheele thought of a way to start a conversation, but seeing Sasuke's peace of mind, she decided to forget that idea and spend time with him in silence.

On the outskirts of the capital.

A four-cart convoy was approaching a four-story building.

"Come on, let's leave the cargo and then we'll have fun," said one man.

The convoy stopped in front of the building.

The door opened and showed a man.

"Sato, what happens? Where are the others? "Asked the man.

"Mr. Koslov, a problem has arisen," said Sato.

"What problem?" asked Koslov.

"A revolt has arisen and we need help to control it," said Sato.

"Let's go everyone" Koslov pointed to the group of guards who accompanied him.

The group entered the building and opened their secret door to enter the prison.

But they were surprised to see no one.

"Why is there no one?" Koslov asked Sato.

Everyone heard a few steps approaching from outside.

"What's going on?" asked Koslov, drawing his sword.

But he was surprised to see a masked man, he quickly recognized him.

"It can't be, Madara?" said Koslov scared.

"I need information," said Madara.

"Ha, many in the empire fear you, but for me you are nothing. Kill him guys, "said Koslov.

The group of guards ran towards Madara. But to his surprise Madara disappeared and appeared behind them.

"Don't try to ..." one of the guards tried to say but quickly fell to the ground with a cut in his throat. The others also fell to the ground with several wounds on their bodies.

Koslov panicked at that and tried to escape but stumbled and fell to the ground, he tried to get up, but he was terrified to see Madara in front of him.

"Wait, I can give you the women and the money you want," said Koslov.

But Sasuke just took it by the neck and lifted it.

"What do you want? ... I can ... I can give you whatever ... you want ..." Koslov tried to say but he was running out of air.

Koslov was surprised to see that Madara's eyes changed to a red color with three tomoes.

"Please do not kill me. I can… give you… whatever you want, "said Koslov for the last time.

Koslov immediately fell to the ground and began to cough.

"You shouldn't try to convince to me, but them," said Madara.

Koslov looked up scared and saw Madara burst into a cloud of smoke, immediately heard footsteps behind him.

Koslov turned and saw a lot of people.

"Nooooooo" shouted Koslov.

Outside the building

There was another Madara, he walked to the wooden carts.

Madara broke the locks and inside were several frightened women, but they all recognized the masked man.

"Madara?" Asked one of the girls.

"They are free," said Madara and turned to leave.

"Wait…".

"Inside the building they will be safe, the revolutionary army will come and help her them. For now wait here, "said Madara.

"Thank you Madara," said one of the women.

Madara ignored her and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Night Raid

'That's it,' Sasuke thought when he saw the memories of the clones.

Sasuke turned and walked towards the base. Sheele decided to follow him.

Najenda was in the meeting room as usual, but was surprised to see Sasuke entering the room.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Najenda asked.

"The mission has been completed," Sasuke said.

"So fast?" Najenda asked surprised.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"It's okay. Good job Sasuke, "said Najenda.

Sasuke nodded and left the room.

"For now everything is going well," said Najenda.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Reunion and Memories

Night Raid

It had been a couple of days since Sasuke had joined Night Raid.

Now Sasuke and Akame had gone out to hunt dangerous beasts for lunch and now they were both back to base, but they both heard angry cries from inside.

Both entered the base and were surprised to see Tatsumi and Najenda, she was clearly upset.

Najenda watched them.

"You're late, Sasuke," Najenda said annoyed.

"I had to help Akame," Sasuke said.

"Akame left an hour ago, your mission was not going to last more than a few minutes, but it took you two and a half hours," Najenda said.

"The guards chased me and I ended up losing myself in the city," Sasuke said.

"... It doesn't matter, we'll discuss that at another time, both of you enter the meeting room, I have to talk a little more with Tatsumi," Najenda said as she returned her gaze to Tatsumi.

They both entered the room and saw all the Night Raid members gathered, but there was also a girl they had never seen.

Sasuke then understood Najenda's anger.

"Oh! Akame, Sasuke, they came to meet the new one, "said Leone cheerfully.

Akame joined the group but Sasuke simply placed himself in a corner and kept watching the girl.

"She is blind," Sasuke thought when he saw the girl's eyes.

Immediately Najenda and Tatsumi entered the room and everyone was silent.

"Your name is Nea, right?" Najenda asked.

Nea nodded.

"Why did you come to the capital?" Najenda asked.

"I came to look for my father," Nea replied.

"As you know Nea, we are hunters and we have decided to help you find your father," Najenda said.

Everyone was glad except Sasuke since it was none of his business.

"Thank you for helping me," Nea said happily.

"But, for now you will stay here, so ..."

"I'll stay with her," said Sheele.

"Well, Sheele will stay with you, the others will look for your father in the capital and once we find him you will return with him," Najenda said.

Nea nodded.

"Well, tomorrow we will start the search, everyone can retire," Najenda said.

Everyone started to leave the room, while Sheele took Nea to the hot springs, Sasuke returned to his room.

The next day.

Sasuke left the base to do his exercises.

After an hour Sasuke finished and headed for the hot springs to take off his sweat, after a few minutes he reached the hot springs.

"Oh! Sasuke, I didn't know you would come, "said a voice.

Sasuke turned and saw Sheele and Nea.

Sasuke was slightly surprised, this was the first time he had seen Sheele awake so early.

"Sheele, who is it?" Nea asked.

"Oh! True, this is the first time you hear about him, "said Sheele.

"Nea he is Sasuke, Sasuke she is Nea," said Sheele.

"Nice to meet you," said Nea, but Sasuke didn't answer, he turned and started to go to another lake he knew.

"Uh! Did I say something wrong? "Nea asked.

"I don't know," said Sheele.

After a few minutes, Sasuke returned to the base.

Sasuke entered the base but stopped when he saw Akame in front of him with a plate of food.

"The others have already had breakfast, this is for you," said Akame.

Sasuke looked at the plate of food and took it.

"That was not necessary," Sasuke said, but looking up Akame was already returning to the kitchen.

"They are like that," said a voice behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and saw Najenda watching him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"They think and care about you and will help you if you are in trouble," said Najenda.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because they now consider you part of the family," Najenda said.

"Family?" Sasuke whispered and remembered his own family and the moments he shared with them before the massacre.

"I only have one family," Sasuke whispered before turning and leaving.

Najenda watched him go, she noticed a slight rise in his voice, almost imperceptible.

"What will have happened to his family?" Najenda thought.

A week later Lubbock managed to find Nea's father and she had to say goodbye to the group.

Nea approached Sheele.

"Sheele could you visit me later?" Nea asked.

"I'm sorry Nea, but I can't," said Sheele.

"Why?" Nea asked.

"Nea, as hunters we must travel alongside the dams," said Bulat helping Sheele.

Nea accepts but was quite sad, in the afternoon Nea meets his father again.

Sasuke who had escorted her saw an old man who was surprised to see Nea.

Sasuke quickly recognized him.

Sasuke gets into an alley and creates a clone and sends him to follow that man, while he returns to the base to inform others.

At night.

A group of murderers approached the house of Nea and his father.

"Well, there it is," said one of the killers.

"Let's kill those two and we'll get a good pay," said another killer.

"This is the simplest job I've had to do," said another killer.

The group laughed and started running to the house.

"Stop," said a female voice.

The group turned and saw a blonde woman and a young man of brown hair.

"I can't let them do that," said the blond woman with confidence.

In another part of the city.

"Where are those damn? "Said the man.

"They won't come back," said a voice behind the man.

The man got scared and quickly turned around and saw a masked man.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"That doesn't matter to you, although you'll die of all," said Sasuke.

"What?" The frightened man asked, immediately he heard a few steps behind him, quickly turned and the last thing his eyes saw was a woman with purple hair.

"My eyes, my eyes" the man shouted in pain.

Sheele watched the man squirm in pain for a while before cutting him in half with his Extase.

"It's time to go," Sasuke said, Sheele nodded.

The next day.

Nea and her father were fishing, while Sheele watched from a distance with happiness and Sasuke accompanied her.

"We'll see each other again when this is over," Sheele whispered to herself.

Sasuke watched the scene with a bit of surprise and nostalgia for when he lived with his family and clan in peace.

"It brings you old memories, doesn't it?" Said a voice in a whisper in the air.

Sasuke turned but didn't see anyone, he tried to find the source of the voice but he didn't find anyone.

"What Sasuke?" Sheele asked.

"Nothing," said Sasuke who turned and started to leave. Sheele followed.

"Thanks Sasuke for joining me," said Sheele.

Sasuke just looked at her, but didn't answer. Sheele smiled at the Uchiha's attitude.

Both would return to the base, where the others would wait for them.


End file.
